


Android Sex- Officially Better!

by InsaneInTheMembrane (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneInTheMembrane
Summary: (The name is based on a magazine in the real game.)This story takes place after the main story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Excuse Me, Mr. Anderson?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825753) by [BigGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost). 



> In this story, Connor is a deviant.

Connor was reading a magazine.  
"Hey, Markus, check out this magazine."  
Markus walked over an picked it up.  
"At least male androids have- You know."  
"Yes, Markus I know."  
"Have you ever...?"  
"No."  
The room got quiet.  
Connor went up to Markus.  
Markus kissed him.  
Connor held Marcus.  
"We must never speak of this again." Markus said.  
"Okay."


	2. Connor and Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus meet up again.

THANK YOU ALL TO THOSE WHO GAVE KUDOS AND VIEWED! OMG THANK YOU ALL  
\---- Chapter 2 ----  
North and Markus were in an office.  
"Markus, what's going on?"  
"Nothing much, North."   
Markus couldn't tell North, he just couldn't. He would sooner or later.  
What would Hank think?  
Connor was at the police station with Hank. CyberLife had come to accept deviants several days before this happened.   
"Hello, Hank."  
"What's up, Connor?"  
"Nothing much, Lieutenant."  
"Hmmm... Do deviants... Feel emotion for each other?"  
"Correct, they do."  
"And does that mean that Markus and North..."  
"No, sir."  
Markus had to tell North. But it's the secrecy that kept it going. They met everyday at a CyberLife warehouse.  
"Markus..."  
"Yeah... But.. Uh..."  
They both said, "We have to tell them sooner or later."  
"Yeah."  
Markus went to his place with the office.  
Connor returned to the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus tells North. Connor tells Hank.

"Hank?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I-I uh..."  
"Come on Connor, spit it out already."  
"I'm with Markus."  
Hank stared in disbelief.  
"You can't... Wh.."  
Markus held Norths shoulder.  
North went in for a kiss, but Markus refused.  
"What's wrong, Markus?"  
"It's about Connor."  
"Yeah?"  
"I... I hang out with him a lot more than you."  
"Okay?"  
"Nevermind..."  
\--Later, Connor and Markus are in Markus' Office.--  
"Want to pick things up Connor?"  
Connor took off his clothes.  
"Markus, all androids are perfect."  
"And we are perfect for each other..."  
"Correct."  
Markus took off his coat and other clothes and hugged Connor.  
"This... I..."  
"Shh, Connor."  
Markus started rubbing Connors dick.  
"Y... yes... Markus...."  
Connor felt his dick go insert into Markus and he went behind him.  
"Connor, what are y..."  
A knock was heard at the door.  
"Connor? Where is Markus?"  
Connor went to the door.  
Markus opened his mouth.  
"Don't you dare, Markus."  
"Connor are you there?"  
"Yeah."  
Markus went to Connor and they started jacking each other off.   
Simon busted open the door.  
"JESUS!"  
Simon rushed off to tell North.  
Markus and Connor had not heard Simon over their moans.  
North came in the office.  
She was in a mental shock. Like a deer in headlights.  
North ran away crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, North would be there and crying.  
Markus and Connor had time to escape.  
Markus shoved Connor into an interior wall and covered it with the panel. Markus quickly got on his clothes and sat in his chair.  
"Markus?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Simon told me you and Connor were here... Doing awful things..."  
"That isn't true.""  
"You will never leave me right?"  
"I promise."  
North and Markus hugged.  
She left the room.  
"Connor. Lock the door next time."  
Connor got out of the crate.  
"Alright."  
Connor went closer to Markus.  
Markus held his mouth open, ready for Connor.  
Then, Markus' mouth was warm.  
Connor grabbed Markus' shirt and took his clothes off.  
They fell to the ground, doing everything they wanted to.  
Connor felt Markus's dick against his own.  
They moaned...


End file.
